The Adventure of a Whovian
by TracyFace33
Summary: Emilee Brubaker is your avarage Whovian... to an extent. Join Em as she experiences an adventure we all wish to have- a mad man with a blue box to take us away.
1. The Start

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfictionn, so please be nice.**

**Thanks. :3**

* * *

"I mean, we'd give you a litter box and food bowl and everything. I just don't get it. Did you tell her he's _free?_" Mikaela persisted.

I sighed. For the past few days Mikaela's been beggind me to adopt her black kitten Mickey, named after her favorite _Doctor Who _character. I was more than willing to take it right away, but as I had predicted, my parents told me the cost was too much. I had treid to convince them every day since- sticking pictures of Mickey's adorible face everywhere aroound the house that I knew they would find them until one day my dad exploded and dumped them all down the toilet in his rage. So much for that plan.

"I'll have to take him to the animal shelter tomorrow if you don't take him. He could end up _anywhere._" She reminded me with wide and fearful eyes.

"I know, but what do you want me to do? Hide him under my pillow for the next two years?" Isaid, grabbing the small laced throw pillow to my right and tossing it across her bed to her.

She caught it easily and smirked, tossing it back. Being less coordinated than her, when I stretched out my hand to catch it, I lost my balance and tumbled backwards of the bed and onto the fuzzy black rug that covered Mikaela's floor. While she and I laughed at my clumsiness, Micky meowed from his box under the window where he had previously been napping. I pushed my dark hair behind my ears and crawled over to him and scooped him out of the cardboard box and onto my lap. Mikaela leaned over the edge of her bed, still grinning.

For a few minutes we sat in silence while I graciously rubbed Micky's stomach and he purred happily.

"Do you think they are still alive?" Mikaela said quietly after a moment, and the mood shifted gloomily.

There was no need to ask who 'they' were, everyone in the country was talking about it, the reason our spring break was now three weeks and counting. No longer hushed up, the disappearances were the best and worst thing that ever happened to Ravenswood High School. On the last day of school before break three students had vanished, leaving nothing but their clothes in a misterious heap on their chair. The starngest part was, no one seemed to actually _see _them disappear, though there were dozens in the classroom each time.

"i'd like to think so," I responded as Mickey nibbled at me playfully.

"I wonder if-"

"Sh!"

Mikaela raised her eyebrows.

I had jumped to my feet and ripped open the curtains, scairing Mickey under the bed. In Mikaela's back yard was- nothing. A few leaves were rustling as if desturbed by a small breeze, but nothing else. My shoulders sag in disappointment, though I'm not sure what I actually expected.

Mikaela peered over my shoulder. "...Did you hear something?" she asked suspisiously.

"Yeah," I said. "I think Josiah is trying to pranks us."

"What was it?"

"It sounded like the TARDIS," I smile. Josiah is the older of her twon younger brothers, and also the world's worst prankster, as the majority of his attempts to scare us tend to fail.

"Really?" She sounds impressed, just as I am.

I nod then go to fetch Mickey from under the Bed. By the time I go home later that evening, I have forgotten Josiahs 'prank' completely.

* * *

**So how was it? A little cheesy at the end, I'll admit, but do you like where the plot is going?  
I have yet to decide which Doctor (10 or 11) I am going to introduce, so leave a review and let me know which you'd like to see!**

**REVIEW please. I tend to be less motivated to write without reviews. I am just that lame.**

**Danke Schoen!**


	2. Stupid Phone

**Superdy duperdy short chapter, but I really needed to update, since it has been almost a month. Sorry.**

* * *

"GOSH DARNIT!" I screamed across the house as wobbled on one foot, holding the other gently between my hands.

"What'd you do?" My mom asked from the diningroom.

"I stubbed my toe!" I whined.

"Don't do that." she responed ever-so-helpfully.

I groaned and set my foot back on the ground, testing it. Not broken, somehow.

My mom called again from across the house. "I think your phone is going off."

I listened, and sure enough, the sound of the TARDIS was coming from my bedroom. If you knew me at all, you would be surprised if my ringtone was anything _other _than _Doctor Who_ or _Harry Potter_ related. Sherlock may even make the cut somedays.

Distracted by my sore toe, I slowly make my way up the stairs but noticed on the way that my phone isn't upstairs at all, its sitting on the laudry in the basket that my mom had left so kindly for me to fold. Frowning, I pick it up and realize I have no messages. The sound of the TARDIS still is coming from my bedroom door, and getting louder by the second. Cause thats normal.

Forgetting about my toe all together, I slowly make my way up the stairs with my phone clutched tightly in my hand. I pushed open my door, and and froze on the spot.

The TARDIS is in my room.

My bedroom.

I wait a minute before walking up to it and placing my hand on the faded blue box. My hand shifts to the handle, and I push lightly, obviously ignoring the "Pull to Open" sign. The door doesn't budge, so I push harder and harder, then with both hands I yank the handle back and forth to no avail.

This is a prank, I just know it.

And it is the most wonderful prank ever.

* * *

**See? short. short short short short short. short. short is a weird word when you say it over and over.**

**Blerp.**

**So please review, I have lots of ideas for this story, so expect the next chapter updated sooner than this one was.**

**R&R!**


End file.
